Nos volvemos a encontrar
by blue-mewffin
Summary: Historia de Jean y Eren donde asisten a un campamento de verano teniendo 12 años y comienzan su rivalidad y romance mientras pasa el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

****Este es un fic YAOI, es decir, chicoxchico, sí no te gusta este genero pues no lo leas o no hagas comentarios malos. Esto es sólo para entretener a los fans de está pareja y pues para divertirme.****

**No soy muy buena para escribir fanfics, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacer un JeanEren, no tienen idea. :'D Realmente la idea se me vino así de repente y pues dije ¿por qué no? Y así fue como nació este fic. uwu Todavía falta mucho, este apenas está empezando, así que todavía no tiene la acción que todos esperamos en un fanfiction. x'DD Pero les juro que en el próximo ya habrá más acción y habrá mas momentos en que estén juntos Jean y Eren. **

**Espero y me perdonen sí ven algún error por ahí, es que escribo rápido y pues luego se me van las palabras aunque lo lea mil veces, heheh. ;v; **

**Bueno, disfrútenlo!**

Era una tarde muy cálida y hermosa, el cielo tenía unos tonos rosados, anaranjados y amarillejos, era impresionante la manera en que esos colores se mezclaban en el cielo, era algo muy lindo de observar. Por eso Eren Jaeger, un niño de 12 años de edad, disfrutaba ver ese atardecer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, junto con su hermana adoptiva.

A él le encantaba todas esas clases de cosas, acerca de la naturaleza los animales, etc. Y el siempre había querido ir a uno de esos campamentos de veranos en un tipo bosque, sólo que por su edad todavía no lo tenía permitido, ya que antes era muy pequeño para ir sólo y claro que el no quería tener ninguna compañía, quería aprender nuevas cosas y no depender de su hermana o su mamá todo el tiempo.

Eren asistía a una de los colegios más caros de la ciudad donde vivía, ahí asistían toda clase de ricos, millonarios, gente importante y de alta sociedad. Ya que su padre era el médico más famoso de esa pequeña ciudad, la familia Jaeger era muy adinerada y con mucho poder. No había persona que no los conociera.

-Eren, aquí está tu cena, no olvides cepillarte los dientes después de acabar y luego irte a dormir. Porque un pajarito me dijo que ayer te dormiste tarde.- dijo Carla mientras terminaba su cena, que enseguida miró a Eren con cara desafiante, ¡a ella nadie la desobedecía! –Ya lo sé, mamá. No me lo tienes que repetir todos los días, ¿sabes? Y ese pájaro es muy tonto, yo me dormí temprano ayer.- al terminar le dio un sorbo a su leche con chocolate, un poco molesto, porque obviamente ya sabía quién lo había delatado. –No deberías mentir, te crecerá la nariz igual que la de Pinocho.- una chica de facciones orientales, un cabello negro y liso y unos ojos honestos le advertía mientras tomaba un bocado de su pastel de tres leches. –¡Mikasa!- Eren miró enfadado a su hermana y luego ella le regresó la mirada.

-Hablando de otro tema, Eren. Terminando el ciclo escolar, es decir, en verano, empezarás a ir al campamento de verano que tanto querías ir.- sonríe y le soba la cabeza. -¡Woah! ¿Enserio? ¡Esto es realmente emocionante, no puedo esperar!- saltando de emoción y con ojos de ilusión. -Es este fin, ¿no? ¡Este fin terminan las clases!- -Si, pero no te exaltes demasiado, y termina tu cena, ya.- su mamá le ordenó.

–Mamá, Eren no sabe cuidarse sólo.- Mikasa miró a Eren con algo de lástima, ella quería a toda costa cuidar de su hermano. –Ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, debes de dejar a Eren cuidar de sí mismo, o sí no nunca podrá madurar.- dejó escapar unas risitas después de decir esas palabras. –Tsk, no da risa, mamá.- Eren se levantó de la mesa y después se sacudió la ropa. –Con permiso.- enseguida en que Eren dejó la habitación las sirvientas de la familia recogieron sus respectivos platos de la cena.

Eren se dirigió a su habitación algo molesto porque su mamá y su hermana no lo tomaban enserio, ¿qué creían que era? ¿un bebé? Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, luego dejo salir un suspiro. –Ya quiero que sea fin de semana…- se levantó de su cama y empezó a acomodar sus libros de estudios en su mochila, mañana tenía que asistir a la escuela, y eso que tenía mucha pereza.

Unas horas después Eren estaba completamente dormido, parecía como sí nada en el mundo lo pudiera despertar. Él soñaba en una pradera, con leones, jirafas, elefantes, cebras, así como en África, el anhelaba ir a África con todo su ser. En su sueño el estaba corriendo por toda la pradera, charlando con los animales, alimentándolos, y mucha más diversión, pero ese sueño no duró mucho, ya que un sonido muy molesto lo interrumpió, la famosa alarma había sonado porque ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

Eren adormilado apagó la alarma, se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha, después de regresar se puso cuidadosamente su uniforme y tomó sus cosas para bajar por las escaleras y luego a la cocina a desayunar su cereal. Al terminar de desayunar sonó la bocina del autobús, y corrió afuera como un rayo, despidiéndose de su hermana y madre, porque el autobús era capaz de dejarlo.

Mikasa no iba en la misma escuela que Eren, ya que su mamá prefirió que ella asistiera a una de puras mujeres. A Mikasa no le importaba, de hecho ahí tenía muchas amigas y estaba contenta. –Ya me voy. Adiós, mamá.- tomando sus cosas se despidió de su mamá y se retiró. Su colegio estaba muy cerca de su casa, así que ella sin ninguna preocupación se iba caminando. Después de unos minutos de caminar, por fin llegó a su escuela, saludó a sus profesores y se dirigió a su salón.

Regresando con Eren, cuando se subió al autobús no había ningún asiento libre, así que decidió ir parado, pero un misterioso chico ahí se paró de su asiento y fue directamente hacía él. –Oye, sí quieres puedes sentarte conmigo, hay un espacio libre hasta atrás.- miró hacía otro lado algo avergonzado, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con personas, ni mucho menos sí no los conocía bien. –Vale.- se dirigieron los dos a sus asientos y no se dirigieron ni una palabra hasta llegar a la escuela.

–Mi nombre es Eren, mucho gusto. Y gracias por dejarme sentar a lado tuyo en el autobús.- Eren sonrió y le dio la mano como signo de una nueva amistad, el chico sólo lo miró y le contestó el apretón de mano. –El mío es Jean, espero que seamos buenos amigos.- Jean se rascó la nuca y se fue directo a su salón de clases, seguido por Eren, aunque ellos dos no estaban en la misma clase, pero en el recreo se podían ver.

A Eren le agradó mucho Jean, y quería conocerlo mejor y ser su amigo, así que en la hora del receso vio que se sentaba con unos chicos, uno pelón y de estatura baja, otro con unas pecas muy asaltantes y unos ojos avellana muy bonitos, así que decidió dirigirse a su mesa. –¡Hola!- sonriendo los volteó a mirar a todos. Jean lo miró. - ¿Y tú qué, cejotas?- Jean dijo en tono burlón. -¡J-Jean! El sólo trataba de ser amable.- el chico de pecas regañó a Jean. Y Eren lo miraba con odio. –Nada, cara de caballo.- después de decir eso Eren se dio la vuelta y se iba con sus demás amigos.

Mientras que Jean se quedó en shock. Pero de repente se levantó y golpeó a Eren, él se lo regresó y comenzó una pelea, todos gritaban ''¡Pelea, Pelea!'' hasta que una maestra llegó y les pidió retirarse inmediatamente a la oficina del director. Ya estando ahí se sentaron en las sillas de espera evitando el contacto visual y muy enojados uno con el otro. –Todo fue tu culpa, idiota.- Eren dijo mientras se sobaba las mejillas por los golpes que había recibido. –Cállate.- Jean le respondió de manera violenta.

El director los regañó y les pidió que limpiaran el baño hasta el fin de semana. Ellos obviamente no tenían otra opción y aceptaron, preferían eso a que hablaran con sus padres o una suspensión.

Después de todos esos días de sufrimiento limpiando los baños, por fin el fin de semana llegó. Eren ya tenía todo listo para el campamento, ropa, cosas que un campista necesitaría y todo lo que le indicaron en la lista que le enviaron. –Eren, ¿ya estás listo? Ya casi es hora de irnos.- Su mamá le avisaba desde el primer piso. –Si, mamá. Sólo me faltan unas cosas y ya.-

Mikasa entró a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. –Suerte, espero que puedas cuidarte sólo y no tengas ninguna pelea con algún chico.- Mikasa preocupada miró hacía abajo. –Ni que me fuera a la guerra, estaré perfectamente bien.- dijo despreocupadamente empacando lo último que necesitaba en su maleta. Bajando las escaleras con su maleta se despedía de su hermana y su mamá. –Adiós mamá, adiós Mikasa, nos veremos hasta el próximo mes.- Eren sonrió y salió de la casa. –¡Ten cuidado!- su mamá preocupada le gritó.

-Hola, papá.- Eren dijo mientras se subía al coche de su padre, listo para ir al campamento que tanto deseaba ir. –Hola, hijo. ¿Ya no se te olvida nada?- preguntó su papá encendiendo el coche. –No, nada.- entonces su papá arrancó el coche y se fueron, dirigiéndose hacía su destino.

_-Estoy muy emocionado, ya quiero ver qué clase de personas irán, qué haré, sí me divertiré, hacer las actividades todo. Sólo espero que la suerte y el destino no me den la espalda.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi! Bueno aquí está por fin el segundo capítulo. uvu Me tarde mucho escribiéndole y di lo mejor que pude. ;AA; Pero sí aún así tiene algunos errores, lo siento mucho! Traté de hacerlo largo para que pues de ese toque, y como les dije por fin hay acción entre mis hermosos bebés. 3 Claro que todavía no habrá lemon ni nada de eso. xDD Ya que como verán sólo tienen doce años y pues apenas están experimentando lo que es el amor.(?)**

**Ok, este fic está dedicado pues a todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja, se que no son muchos, pero es hermosa. uvu**

**Advertencia: Pues ahorita no hay ninguna advertencia, bueno la única advertencia es que es de género yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, para los que no sepan y pues sí te desagrada el yaoi pues no te recomendaría leerlo. xdd**

**Bueno, espero que les guste!**

Eren miraba por la ventana mientras el coche avanzaba, observaba las nubes y las variedades de figuras que se creaban en el cielo. Mientras iba observando las esponjosas y blancas nubes le dio un dejavú, como sí ya hubiera visto esas figuras antes en algún otro lado, aunque sólo lo ignoró y llevó su mano directamente hacía el bolsillo de sus pantalones para sacar su inscripción y ya tenerla lista para cuando se la pidieran. En ella venía en qué cabaña iba a estar, en qué equipo iba a estar, un mapa, y muchas cosas más necesarias para su primer día en el campamento.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos no había notado que ya habían llegado a su destino, y que su papá estaba esperando a que saliera, así que después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado. –Gracias, papá.- el chico le sonrío a su padre y se bajó del auto, agarrando su mochila y su maleta, donde tenía todo lo que necesitaría. Se despidió de su papá con un pequeño movimiento con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra cargaba sus cosas y sólo veía como se iba alejando el auto, un auto muy bonito para una familia adinerada como la familia Jaeger.

Luego se dio vuelta a posición para observar la entrada del campamento, era muy bella, era de esperarse para un campamento para gente rica. Tenía una fuente de unos delfines muy simpáticos sacando de sus bocas un chorrito de agua, seguido por un pequeño jardín con muchos tipos de flores. No era de los típicos campamentos, este era un campamento muy especial.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacía la entrada y en el instante que entró vio a una chica muy linda, delgada, de ojos marrones, cabello marrón claro, atinándole a naranja, corto y de estatura media, aproximadamente unos dieciséis años de edad. Estaba parada hablando con unos chicos que parecía que trabajaban ahí. Así que Eren se acercó a ella tímidamente para aclarar unas cosas sobre el campamento. –H-Hola, ¿tú trabajas aquí?- la chica lo miró y al instante sonrió. –Si, yo soy Petra, la encargada de las actividades del equipo de Reconocimiento. ¿Tú en qué equipo estás?- la chica se le quedó mirando sonriendo alegremente. –Uhmm…. Pues dice aquí que en el de Reconocimiento y la cabaña número treinta y cuatro.- Eren decía mientras leía la hoja de inscripción. -¡Oh! Entonces yo me encargo de ti. Ven, te guiaré a tu cabaña y luego iremos con los demás chicos, sólo te estamos esperando a ti. Sí no me equivoco eres Eren, ¿no?- al oír decir eso a la chica, Eren se sintió culpable por llegar tarde, se tardó mucho en guardar las cosas en su maleta cuando estaba escogiendo que traer. –S-Si.- dijo el chico de ojos verdes tímidamente. Pero es que le daba pena haber llegado tarde, pero esto no era trabajo para nadie mas que para él, tenía que empacar para esto el solo o sí no le hubiera pedido a una de sus sirvientas que le ayudará. –Ok, sígueme.-

Eren y Petra se dirigían a la cabaña donde se suponía que iba a dormir y acomodar sus pertenencias, con su compañero de cabaña, el no sabía quien iba a ser su compañero de cabaña, tenía curiosidad, pero lo único que esperaba es que fuera alguien amable y que se pudiera llevar bien con él fácilmente, aunque el era muy bueno haciendo amigos cuando se lo proponía.

–Aquí está tu cabaña, puedes entrar y acomodar tus cosas, te estaré esperando allá en la sala de reuniones de nuestra tropa. Sí necesitas algo ahí estaré.- Eren entró y observó todos los detalles de la cabaña, de hasta como estaba decorada, qué materiales habían usado para los muebles, etc.. Era una cabaña muy grande, lo suficientemente espaciosa como para dos personas, las camas no eran muy grandes, pero estaban decoradas muy bonitas, las sabanas eran de color hueso con vino, y tenía unas cortinas arriba muy peculiares. En la cabecera de las camas habían unas perlitas pegadas delicadamente y muy bien colocadas, con un cuadro de unas bailarinas de ballet, se notaba que la habitación había sido obra de una dama.

Petra se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento con su mano. Pero justamente cuando la chica estaba a punto de irse, Eren le dio un pequeño grito y se asomo por la puerta. -¡Hey! ¿Podría saber quien será mi compañero de cabaña?- la chica lo miró confundida y luego dejo salir una pequeña risita. –Su nombre es Jean, Jean Kirschtein.- ella sonrió y se fue retirando.

–Jean… Espera, creo que he oído ese nombre antes..- luego de unos minutos le recobró la memoria y se quedó sin poder hablar. No podía creer que su compañero era ese engreído cara de caballo que había sido grosero con él nada más porque sí, pero trató de olvidarlo e inmediatamente regresó a lo que iba, se puso a acomodar sus cosas en su respectivo lugar, al terminar se sacudió las manos como de una seña de ''ya terminé'' y se retiró de la cabaña, después se fue directamente a la sala de reuniones observando detenidamente los pasillos, la decoración para el era una de las mejores cosas del campamento, parecía como sí se hubieran esmerado para hacerlo.

Después por fin llegó a la sala de reuniones de la tropa que le había tocado y entró, al entrar vio a muchas clases de chicos sentados esperándolo sólo a él, el se quedó mirándolos avergonzado y enseguida se disculpó por la tardanza, se paro junto a la puerta y miró hacía donde estaba Petra, para saber donde se iba a sentar, pero en ese momento un chico de unos dieciocho años, de estatura baja, unos ojos amenazadores y un cabello negro se le acercó y lo miró de reojo.

–Tú debes de ser el mocoso malcriado de la familia Jaeger, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, esa mirada que te penetraba el alma y no te dejaba escapar aunque lo intentarás. –S-Si.. Ya estoy aquí y pues quisiera saber qué tengo que hacer o dónde me tengo que sentar.- miró hacía abajo evitando el contacto visual, ese chico sí que daba miedo. –Bien, bienvenido a la Tropa de Reconocimiento del campamento Sunrise, ya sé es un nombre muy gay para un campamento, pero mira yo no fui quién lo puso. Cambiando de tema, pasa a ese asiento que Petra ya va a decir las actividades del día de hoy, sí no te importa.- decía señalando una de las sillas, donde a lado había un chico rubio, bajito y de ojos azules. Al terminar esas palabras Eren rápidamente se fue a tomar asiento, ese chico era muy intimidante, no quería desobedecerlo, no sabía lo que le podía pasar sí lo hacía. Miró de reojo a todos en la habitación y encontró a dos chicos que asistían en el mismo colegio que él, el único contra era que ellos eran unos de los amigos del chico engreído que tanto le caía mal, nunca supo por qué esa rivalidad entre ellos dos, y pensaba en preguntárselo cuando se vieran en la cabaña, para ya de una vez por todas aclarar las cosas.

En la habitación podías ver personas de todo tipo, había unas bastante extrañas al parecer, y parecía que el campamento era mixto, eso lo hacía más emocionante para Eren, tal vez se encontraba a una chica linda por ahí, luego que miró más la habitación se dio cuenta de una persona sentada ahí, al instante que la vio llevo su mano a su frente. –Oh por dios, no, no y no. ¿Por qué ella tuvo que venir? Mi madre me prometió que no iba a venir. Tsk, mentirosa.- miró hacía Mikasa furioso, luego Mikasa sintió una mirada y volteó y logró ver el rostro de Eren enfurecido antes de que cambiara el gesto, pero a ella no le importó, ya conocía bien a Eren y sabía que después de un rato se le iba a pasar el enojo. Mikasa no sólo quería ir al campamento para cuidar de Eren, también tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que había oído a Eren todo el tiempo mencionar lo maravilloso que era el campamento y las miles de actividades que hacían.

-Tú debes ser Eren, ¿o me equivoco?- una voz suave que provenía de su lado izquierdo le preguntó. –Si, soy Eren, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- el peli-castaño se le quedó mirando confuso. –Oh, es que todo mundo aquí te conoce, bueno, eres de las familias mas conocidas en toda la ciudad, no era de esperarse que no conocieran a Eren Jaeger, heh.- el chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que no haya dicho nada fuera de lo común. –Ya veo, y, ¿tu nombre cuál es?- el rubio lo miro y luego miro hacía el frente. –Armin, mucho gusto.- Eren lo miró y luego miró hacía el frente igual que él. –Lindo nombre. ¿Sabes? Me agradas.- sonrió con los dientes. –Eso me alegra.- el rubio le sonrió y después Petra pasó al frente..

Petra empezó a explicar sobre las actividades, la verdad ella era muy buena con los niños y con este tipo de trabajo, por eso todos la querían, era su organizadora favorita. –Hola chicos, mi nombre es Petra, un gusto estar con ustedes, ¡yo seré la organizadora de sus primeras actividades! Bien, primero iremos al lago, irán en canoas hasta el otro extremo del lago y tendrán que recoger un tótem del color que les vaya a tocar, irán en parejas, las parejas serán con las personas que les tocó como compañeros de cabaña, esta actividad consiste en que tengan tiempo de conocerse mejor entre compañeros de cabaña y a la hora de estar allá no haya conflictos, así que esa se nombrará como su primera actividad en el campamento. También a los que lleguen primero, con el tótem ¡recibirán un premio! Ese premio será una cena muy rica en uno de nuestros restaurantes de aquí en el campamento. Por segundo tendrán que ir a recoger algunos frutos por el bosque, está actividad ya es con quien desees hacerla. Esta sólo consiste en que hagan un poco de contacto con la naturaleza y pues para enseñarles que tipo de vayas o frutos pueden encontrar aquí y cuales no deben de recoger nunca. Y por último haremos una fiesta de bienvenida. Entre la primera y segunda actividad tendrán una hora para su almuerzo y entre la segunda y tercera actividad habrá un momento libre, donde podrán conocer más las instalaciones del campamento y no perderse o que no sepan dónde queda un lugar, ya que como sabrán este lugar es muy grande y pues luego sí te infiltras en el área de cabañas de las otras tropas se llegan a enojar ligeramente, ya sé que es algo tonto y exagerado, pero así son. Bueno, eso es todo y espero que se la pasen de maravilla, cualquier duda o pregunta, acerca de las actividades, se pueden acercar a mis compañeros o a mí.- sonrió amablemente y se retiró para que el chico intimidante pase a hablar.

–Ok, mocosos, yo soy Rivaille el ayudante de Erwin, que vendría siendo su disque líder. Así que bueno, sólo les diré las reglas, ¿de acuerdo? Regla número uno, no quiero ningún tipo de peleas aquí, ¿está bien? Regla número dos, alguna agresión o burla hacía los organizadores será expulsión de la tropa. Regla número tres, sí los encuentro robando algo, pobre de ustedes. Y pues ya saben las típicas reglas que todo mundo se sabe. La verdad no tengo nada contra los idiotas que se enamoren, así que adelante, anden de calientes y consíganse una pareja sí eso es lo que desean. Sólo que no me vaya a enterar que hacen cosas sucias en las cabañas.- al terminar Rivaille se retiró y todos se quedaron sin hablar, esas palabras que había dicho Rivaille habían sido muy directas y profundas, por así decirlo.

Todos los chicos que iban a participar en las actividades comenzaron a juntarse con su pareja para luego dirigirse a el lago con sus chalecos salvavidas y así emprender su viaje al otro extremo del lago y recoger su tótem. Al parecer todos querían ganar ese tal premio y más una chica que se la pasaba comiendo, era linda, pero comía como un monstruo sin parar. Armin se despidió de Eren y fue directo con su pareja, un chico alto que se veía muy fuerte a pesar de ser un chico de trece años.

-Hey, Eren.- Eren volteó y vio que era Mikasa la que lo llamaba. -¿Qué quieres? ¿Molestarme?- el chico le dijo molesto. –No, sólo quería desearte suerte, no sé quién sea tu pareja, pero espero y puedas llevarte bien con él, bueno eso era todo, Sasha me está esperando, me voy yendo.- Mikasa se despidió y en seguida se fue con la chica glotona.

Eren miraba como se iba, y dejó salir un largo suspiro. –Yo no quiero ir a un viaje de canoa con ese estúpido cara de caballo.- Eren hacía puchero. –Pues yo tampoco, ¿sabes? No es elección, lo tenemos que hacer, ¿o prefieres que el capitán Rivaille te castigue?- una voz terca y desesperante le decía mientras Eren se irritaba, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, sólo que no quería lidiar con él en ese momento. –Te podrías callar de una vez.- se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. –Vamos, no quiero perder por alguien como tú.- Eren se fue derecho a donde estaban los demás y Jean sólo veía como se marchaba y después de unos segundos fue con él.

Ya estando todos ahí, estaban preparando sus canoas y sus remos, se estaban colocando el chaleco como bien debe ser y todos esperaron a lado de las canoas para que marcaran cuando debían salir. –Eugh, ¡no puedo ponerme éste estúpido chaleco!- Eren se quejaba mientras trataba de ponérselo. –Eres patético, no sabes nada acerca de campamentos, creo que sí te dejan sólo en un bosque por una semana te morirías en menos de un día.- Jean se empezó a reír. –¡Hey, no te rías y ayúdame! ¿O no te gustaría una rica cena?- el chico de ojos ámbar lo miró y se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego fue a ayudarlo, le abrochó los cinturones del chaleco y se lo acomodó bien.

–¿Tú adelante y yo atrás?- Jean se quedó pensativo y luego se le quedó mirando a Eren con cara confundida, no había entendido lo que quería decir Eren, pero rápidamente lo captó, entonces para divertirse un rato y molestarlo quiso hacer pensar a Eren que estaba mal interpretando lo que había dicho. –Qué asco me das.- el chico le dijo burlándose al de ojos verdes. -¡¿Qué?! ¡Hablo de la canoa, estúpido!- Eren furioso le pegó en la cabeza. -¡Hey! No me toques.- Jean lo miró con desprecio y se sobó la cabeza.

Todos se subieron a sus canoas y marcaron la salida, sólo se veían como todas las canoas navegaban por el lago. El lago era muy bonito y al parecer había muchos peces por ahí nadando, el pelicastaño se quedó mirando al agua, observando los peces, había visto varios peces pero ningunos tan gordos y grandes como estos, el chico de pelo cenizo aprovechó que su compañero estaba muy concentrado observando los peces así que decidió asustarlo, cuando lo hizo ocasionó que Eren cayera al agua, Jean sin poder respirar por la risa miraba a Eren, el estaba muy enojado y harto de sus estúpidas bromas.

Flotando en el agua se acomodó el pelo para atrás, para poder tener visibilidad. –Ahora sí, te mataré.- trató de subirse a la canoa nuevamente, pero no pudo. –Ayúdame a subir, idiota.- lo miró muy molesto. –No, sólo sí tenemos una noche caliente hoy, ya sabes, somos compañeros de cabaña.- Jean lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, Eren se sonrojó al instante y se molestó aún más con él. –No bromees con eso, da asco.- luego Jean, terminó de reír. –Sabes, cuenta la leyenda que en el lago hay un monstruo y le gusta comer niños de pelo café, ojos de color verde, de cejas grandes y que tengan doce años, justo como tú.- Jean se echó a reír de nuevo.

–No creo tus estúpidos cuentos de monstruos que no existen.- después de haber oído eso, aunque según él no le creía en lo mas mínimo, tenía un poco de miedo, había visto muchos documentales en Discovery Channel sobre esos peces gigantes que te succionaban. Entonces sintió algo debajo de él, y de repente dio un brinco intentando subirse como un gato que habían echado al agua y trataba de escapar. -¡Ayúdame, tonto!- Eren con desesperación gritó y fue ahí cuando Jean lo ayudó a subir, pero en eso Eren cayó encima de Jean provocando un beso indeseado, rápidamente se separaron el uno del otro y miraron hacía otro lado sonrojados. –¡¿Qué te pasa?! Qué gay eres, me besaste.- Jean decía limpiándose las labios, mientras que Eren igual se los limpiaba y se quedó en estado de shock. –Cállate, no fue mi culpa, fue toda tu culpa por tirarme y luego asustarme con lo del monstruo.- Eren estaba muy preocupado, ya que era la primera vez que había besado a alguien y no quería creer que su primer beso había sido con un hombre, era algo que no se podía creer.

–Entonces, ¿sí te asustaste, eh? Hahaha, qué tonto.- Jean se reía un poco mientras Eren no se movía, sólo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Jean se le quedó mirando. –Oye, tranquilo, no le diré a nadie lo ocurrido, ¿tú crees que eso me beneficiaría? ¡Al contrario! Ahora deja de estar de niñita y ayúdame a remar.- Eren lo volteó a ver. –Hagamos como sí esto no pasó.- aún tapándose la boca se volteó y se acomodó, para poder seguir remando. En todo el camino no se dirigieron si quiera una palabra, hasta llegar a su destino, para buscar el tótem.

Cuando llegaron se bajaron de la canoa, acomodándola bien para que el agua no se la llevará de regreso. Se quitaron los chalecos y los colocaron encima de la canoa. Eren se moría de frío ya que se había caído al agua y estaba todo mojado, pero no tenía otra camisa a la mano así que no tuvo otro remedio más que aguantarse.

Justo después de caminar unos metros se encontraron con el tótem del color que les había tocado a los dos, azul, Jean lo agarró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la canoa. –Te dije, somos los primeros y eso que tuvimos varios retrasos, mira los demás ni han llegado aquí.- el chico de ojos ámbar le guiñó un ojo y se subió a la canoa seguido por el chico de ojos verdes.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Eren seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido cuando se subió a la canoa, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, aunque tratará de olvidarlo, pero es que el pensamiento se mantenía ahí, es como sí fuera algo importante para recordar toda su vida.

-Hey, Eren ya estamos aquí, te puedes bajar de la canoa.- Jean se le quedó mirando raramente. –Oh, cierto.- se bajó y dejó sus chalecos y los remos guardados. Los dos fueron directamente con Petra y le entregaron el tótem, ella les regaló una sonrisa y después se retiraron. –No sé tú, pero yo iré a comer algo, muero de hambre.- Jean caminaba junto con Eren hacía la cafetería. –Si, yo igual.- cuando llegaron a la cafetería para después prepararse para la segunda actividad, vieron que todos ya estaban ahí disfrutando de sus alimentos, a ellos les quedaba claro que habían sido los últimos en llegar.

Eren fue a la barra de comida y estaba escogiendo su almuerzo, pero no sabía que escoger, ya que habían muchas cosas ricas. –Uhmm, elijo esta.- señaló a una deliciosa langosta, se veía muy apetitosa. Luego se la sirvieron y Eren feliz de la vida se sentó en una de las mesas que habían, y entonces fue cuando el chico rubio que conoció en la reunión se acercó. -¿Puedo sentarme?- el rubio preguntó amablemente. –Claro, adelante.- Eren disfrutando de su comida miró a Armin, después se tragó el bocado. -¿Por qué decidiste venir a este campamento?- el pelicastaño le preguntó curioso al rubio. –Pues la verdad me gustan mucho los campamentos y siempre quise experimentar algo nuevo y fuera de la ciudad.- Eren sonrió al oírlo decir eso. –Lo mismo que yo.- Armin le dio un bocado a su platillo y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida. –Está muy rica la comida aquí, el chef sí que es bueno.- Eren saboreando la comida asintió con la cabeza.

Posteriormente Mikasa se acercó y se sentó en donde estaban ellos, ella en seguida miró a Armin. -¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica preguntó acomodándose el cabello. –Armin, un gusto en conocerte y ¿tú eres….?- el chico la miró y se rascó la nuca. –Mikasa, hermana de Eren.- ella señaló a Eren. –Oh, entonces son hermanos. Qué lindo, yo siempre he querido tener hermanos.- después de decir eso bajó la cabeza tristemente. –Créeme que es mejor sin hermanos.- Eren le dio un trago a su bebida después de decir eso.

-Uhmm, ustedes ¿Quién creen que haya ganado lo de las canoas?- Armin llevó su mano a su barbilla pensativo. –La verdad no se, pero yo no gané, después de todo lo que pasó eso es imposible.- -Si, yo tampoco, fuimos muy lentos, aunque Reiner es fuerte.- Armin dijo seguido de lo que dijo Eren. –Pues ¿qué tanto hacían, Eren, ya que fueron los últimos?- Mikasa se preguntaba, bueno creo que todos. Se le vino de repente la imagen del beso en la cabeza y escupió su bebida y se sonrojó. –Eren, ¿estás bien?- Mikasa lo miró preocupada. –C-claro que estoy bien, haha, ¿no me ves?- se paró de la mesa y se rascó la cabeza. –Ya me voy, creo que se me olvidó hacer algo.. ¿Qué era? Uhmm, no recuerdo. ¡Bueno, adiós!- Mikasa y Armin sólo se quedaron ahí sentados viendo como Eren se iba corriendo nerviosamente. –Le pasa algo.- Mikasa lo dijo entrecerrando los ojos y jugueteando con su bufanda. -¿Tú crees?- Armin preocupado preguntó. –Si.- ella le respondió.

Las horas pasaron y Eren aún no estaba listo para la fiesta de bienvenida, así que fue a su cabaña, pensando en lo que había pasado y luego se metió a bañar, aunque todavía faltaba ir a lo de las vayas, sólo que el iba a pasar esta, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, y lo bueno es que era opcional la segunda actividad.

Todos ya habían recogido las vayas, Eren se estaba preguntando algo ¿qué tal sí ellos se dieron cuenta lo que había pasado en el lago? ¿O qué Jean les había chismoseado? Eren no podía estar tranquilo con todo este malentendido suelto, aunque no estaba seguro sí en realidad ellos sabían. Ya faltaba una media hora para que la fiesta de bienvenida empezara, y pues Eren no quería perdérsela, así que decidió dejar todo eso a lado y pensarlo ya después, pero por ahora disfrutar de la fiesta. No siempre se hacían fiestas de este tipo ¿o sí?

Saliendo de la cabaña, ya vestido para la ocasión se encontró con una chica, de estatura baja, rubia y unos ojos azules muy bonitos. Decidió ir a hablarle. –¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida?- Eren sonriente le preguntó, tal vez así podía hacer mas amigos. –S-Si.. Sólo que estoy esperando a una amiga.. Heh, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien aquí esperando.- la chica le aclaró amablemente. –Bien, entonces te veo allá, que tengas linda noche.- Eren se despidió y fue directo hacía la fiesta. Ya estaban casi todos, vestidos muy bien para la ocasión. Esta iba a ser la primera fiesta de este tipo para Eren, estaba muy emocionado, aunque todavía tenía esos pensamientos raros de hace rato, pero trataba de ignorarlos lo mejor posible.

La chica de la otra vez se le acercó. –Hola, lo siento no pude presentarme bien la otra vez, mi nombre es Christa, gusto en conocerte, ¿cómo te la estás pasando?- le ofreció unas galletas que ella misma había preparado, el las aceptó y probó una. –Wow, eres muy buena cocinando, gracias Christa. Mi nombre es Eren. Y me la estoy pasando bien, gracias, está muy divertida la fiesta.- él le sonrió. –Me alegro. Aunque, no se siento que le falta algo, al rato espero que ya pongan música padre para que todos salgamos a bailar.- -Si, tengo ganas de bailar, aunque sea una canción.- Eren miró hacía todos lados para observar la fiesta. -Bueno, me despido, Ymir me está esperando, me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más contigo, sí quieres al rato bailamos una canción, adiós.- se despidió y se fue, parecía una verdadera diosa, era muy bonita.

Después de que las horas pasaron ya estando en la fiesta y de bailar varias canciones con Christa, Mikasa y Armin, Eren se fue a sentar afuera para observar la luna y las estrellas, en eso oyó a alguien abrir la puerta y sentarse junto a él. -Deberías ya irte a dormir.- Mikasa sugirió. –Vamos, no actúes como sí fueras mi madre.- se levantó. –De todas maneras ya me iba, quiero aclarar unas cosas con alguien en mi cabaña.- Mikasa lo miró. –Te notó extraño, ¿qué acaso te encontraste a alguna chica linda por ahí y la besaste?- en eso todo lo que pasó regresó a la mente de Eren. –¡No vengas con tonterías, claro que no!- Eren puso su mano en su cara. –Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero poder ayudarte.- -No creo que puedas, es algo que no se puede revertir, aunque hagas lo que hagas, así que ya déjalo. Estoy bien, bueno ya me retiro.- Eren abrió la puerta para entrar y luego dirigirse a su cabaña. –¿Eren?- la chica lo llamó. -¿Si?- se volteó ligeramente hacía atrás. –Suerte.- Eren la miró y luego se fue.

**Chanchanchan!**

**Aquí lo dejé un poco en suspenso(?) Por qué Mikasa le dijo suerte? D: Acaso ya sabía lo del beso? chanchanchan**

**Bueno ya, muchas gracias por haber leído! Enserio, significa mucho por mi, y pues sí tienen algún comentario qué dejar acerca de como podría mejorar en mi escritura, lo agradecería mucho. C: **

**Por cierto, estaré subiendo cada vez que pueda. uvu Ya que ya la próxima semana entro de vacaciones tendré mucho tiempo para escribirles. 3 Y pues todavía no tengo un día en específico, mas adelante veré los días así que pueda mas.**

**Espero y les haya gustado! Esperen el capítulo tres, heh. QvQ**


End file.
